


The Condition of Love

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Community: daily_deviant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-13
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius and Severus accept Blaise back into their lives, under a few conditions…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Condition of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Kabal for hand-holding and technical help with the BDSM aspects of this piece, and looking it over when I was finished. *hugs* And to Snapelike and Ladybastet for making me adore Lucius and Severus even more than I did before. And to Ceria_taliesin for the beta. All other flaws are my own.

It had been a long weekend. Blaise had been alone for all of it, but his thoughts had been full of the men who were the reason he was here, alone. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

When he had returned to England a little over two years ago, he had been the sort who did not believe in love. His reintroduction to Draco’s life had taught him a few things. The two of them had been best friends since their third year at Hogwarts, and Blaise had not truly come to realize just how much Draco had come to mean to him until he realized that his friend was falling for someone else.

It had made Blaise reexamine his life. His love life, to be more exact. He’d never thought much about his partners beyond the moment. Sex was fun, not a lifetime commitment. And people who let themselves be drawn in by the fallacy of love only ended up trapped. He’d seen it again and again with his mother’s husbands. They let her draw them in, and be trapped by her wiles and beauty, then paid for it. Not that he’d felt much sympathy for them. It was their own fault for being drawn in by her in the first place.

But seeing Harry and Draco falling for each other had brought something to life inside Blaise. It wasn’t jealousy. He’d never felt that feeling, either, since he didn’t see anyone as belonging to him in the first place. No, this ache went much deeper. What he’d felt was—alone. And he realized that he no longer wanted to be. That he wanted someone to look at him the way that Harry looked at Draco.

Unfortunately, this new longing had made him a bit too needy. When Lucius and Severus had approached him one evening, he had been overwhelmed and unable to stop himself from responding to their advances. He knew they already had each other, and though he’d not believed he could have them for long, he’d wanted. God, how he’d wanted.

Of course, things had blown up in his face before he was allowed more than a few weeks with them. Three weeks that had been everything he had never known he’d wanted. Severus and Lucius had seemed to fill every need he’d had. And then things had fallen apart. Draco had not been pleased in the first place, of course—his best friend with his father and his father’s lover? And then Blaise had made a truly colossal mistake—he’d told Draco why the two men appealed to him so—he was a submissive. When the fallout from that had cleared, Blaise had been more alone than ever. Because, for a few moments, he’d finally managed to let go—and had fallen head over heels for Severus. And he had been sure the man would never so much as look at him again.

The next few months had been awkward and difficult. Finally, Blaise had decided to separate himself from the temptation of even hoping they might someday accept him back by leaving England once more.

It had taken Draco and Harry’s wedding to get him to come back. Draco had changed a great deal over the months since Blaise had seen him. Happiness had helped a great deal, and after a long talk, the two friends had apologized several times over. Upon hearing that Blaise had still been unable to forget those three weeks, Draco had urged him to go to the Manor and talk to Lucius. He had even promised to owl his father and swear that he would step back and cause no further problem.

Building up the courage to face Lucius Malfoy once more was one of the hardest things Blaise had ever had to do. It had been Lucius’s fury over what he’d done that had convinced Blaise to leave them the first time. He was quite sure the man hated him. Still, he had nothing left to lose, right? And if Draco had written to him like he’d said… It had taken a week before he’d managed to convince himself to go. Facing Lucius had been both worse and better than he had expected. He had fallen for Severus the short time they had been together, but it had been Lucius who had been the steadying influence, and he found he had missed that as well.

Lucius had been cold, and Blaise could hardly blame him. He was protective of his family, and to him, Severus was as much family as Draco. The two had been lovers longer than he and Draco had been alive, after all. And whatever else might have happened, Blaise had hurt them both. It wasn’t something he expected Lucius to simply forgive.

But even then, there had been one thing they had agreed on. Severus was important to both of them. Blaise started there, hoping the other man would warm to him. Lucius had cut him off, though, and gotten straight to the point. After all, they both knew why Blaise had come there. How could he promise that the same would not happen again? And why should Lucius trust him at all?

It had been a question that had haunted him for the week leading up to Harry and Draco’s wedding. He spent most of his time not helping with wedding preparations in the room he was staying in at Grimmauld Place thinking, which had worried Draco, but there was no help for that. This was something he just needed to think through.

After the ceremony, Blaise waited until he could find a moment where Lucius was alone so he could speak to him. Once he did, the answer was simple. “You can’t.” Lucius’s gaze grew even colder at that, but Blaise pressed on. “I cannot promise what will come will be perfect or easy. As much as I want it to be. Or that I will not make mistakes. But I love him. I’ve never felt so much for anyone. Whatever it will take for you to allow it, I will do.” Then he waited for Lucius’s response much in the way a condemned man might wait for the preacher to ask for his last confession.

Lucius’s eyes had narrowed, and his response had been utterly simple. “Go into the Manor to my study and wait. I will give your apologies to Harry and Draco.”

Blaise knew that meant one of two things, and while he hoped for one, he dreaded the other. One would mean he had a chance. The other could very well mean his life. When it was Severus who stepped though the door, Blaise allowed himself to hope again. Perhaps this time, it would work.

The six months that followed had been awkward and difficult at first. Lucius refused to leave the two of them alone together, though he himself did not touch Blaise for many weeks. There was a long list of what Blaise was allowed, and what he was not, and he felt as though he were walking a tightrope at all times.

But finally things relaxed. At some point along the way, Lucius had finally accepted him once more, and one night, less than a month before, he and Severus approached Blaise with a request. The two men wished to formalize the relationship, and make Blaise truly theirs. Startled and pleased, Blaise had agreed immediately, and the three men had talked over the basic details. What the two men wished of him, and what, exactly, it was that Blaise wanted in return.

And tonight…tonight he would finally be truly theirs. Body, heart and soul. He’d worn a collar for them before, of course, but this…this was a step beyond that. It was everything he’d wanted since they’d first approached him.

First, though, Lucius had insisted he prove himself one last time. This weekend alone had been his idea. He was to wear a chastity device and a plug through the entire weekend, enchanted so that there would be no need to relieve himself. And he was to be entirely alone during that time, with only house elves as company when they came to deliver meals.

It had been difficult, and the first night had been spent tossing and turning, his hand automatically going to stroke himself many times, each time encountering the device that Lucius had placed upon him and causing him to recall why it was there. But tonight he would remove it, and the two of them would claim him—together. It had been something he’d experienced once before. Something that had only left him more empty afterwards, but with them…he’d known it would feel right. He’d requested it the first time they had been together, but they had not gotten to it before everything had fallen apart. And now, knowing that the plug within him had been growing all weekend so that he could accept them both, he could barely keep himself from squirming. If he had to wait much longer, though…

Just when he was beginning to be sure that they’d changed their minds and did not want him after all, there was a knock at the door. He pulled on the robe he’d chosen for the evening—a simple silk robe in a yellow-gold that closely matched his skin tone, then moved to open the door. An elf stood before him, calm as only a Malfoy house elf could be.

“Frimpy is to take Blaise-pet to the Masters. You come now.”

Blaise took a deep breath, then nodded. “I’m ready.” Over-ready, really, but the elf couldn’t care less, and that was a complaint that would hopefully be addressed shortly.

The elf turned and led the way from Blaise’s room. Blaise followed, trying to keep his breathing even and deep, and trying not to let the feeling of the devices around and inside him make him clumsy. He wanted to be graceful and beautiful for them tonight. He let his eyes drop to the floor. There had been two rules agreed upon for this night. Blaise was not to meet either man’s eyes until he was specifically requested to do so, and he was not to speak until a question was specifically asked of him. The failure to follow either rule could very well spell the end of the whole evening, and Blaise was desperate not to fail them this time.

They walked to the door of the room where Blaise met with the men when they played, and Frimpy knocked on the door, then disappeared with a crack. It seemed to take forever before the door was opened, and Lucius’s voice greeted him. “Come in, pet. I hope you’ve been good this weekend.” Blaise just nodded, then stepped forward as Lucius moved aside, and entered the room.

His cushion was in the middle of the floor, and Blaise moved to it and dropped to his knees, his head still bowed, his hands clasped behind his back. He heard Lucius move behind him, and the whisper of a spell, and shivered as his robe disappeared.

Then Lucius began speaking. “Severus and I have talked, and we agree to accept you as our pet on two conditions. If either is unacceptable to you, you must leave now and not return. The first is that you will be with no one but us from this moment forward. If you wish someone else, you will leave and not return, and no other chances will be given to you.” Blaise winced at the reference to his promiscuous past, but nodded to show he understood. “You are also not to speak of anything that goes on between us with anyone. If there is a problem, you must discuss it with us, not someone else. Agreed?” Blaise nodded again. He would do anything to stay with them.

“In return, we promise to take care of you and your needs, and provide anything you might need. But we cannot provide things we do not know you need, so you must speak with one of us. Even if it seems obvious to you. Are we clear?” Blaise nodded, wincing at the memory of miscommunication that had lost him their affections once before. They were right to be cautious.

Then Severus stepped forward, and though Blaise couldn’t see it, he knew he was holding his collar. “Look at me and tell us if those terms are acceptable.”

Blaise looked up to meet his eyes, his answer simple. “Yes.”

The collar slipped around his neck, and he had to bite back a moan. This time, it meant so much more. “You are ours,” Severus said, his lips curling into a smirk. One long-fingered hand threaded through his hair, and Blaise couldn’t help but squirm a bit. He felt as though he hadn’t been touched in months. “Was there something you needed, pet?” he asked, the smirk still firmly in place, as though he did not know exactly what it was that Blaise wanted.

However, he hadn’t been asked to speak, so all he could do was nod, and hope they took pity on him.

It was Lucius who took it upon himself to move things along. “Stand, Blaise. I want to make sure that you did not cheat this weekend.” The contraption binding his cock had been charmed so that any tampering would be immediately obvious. Blaise stood, still avoiding Lucius’s eyes, as he hadn’t yet been given permission, then bit his lip to keep from moaning as a hand moved over the metal surrounding his cock. After a moment, Lucius seemed pleased, and the hand moved away.

Then the same hand drew his chin up, and icy grey eyes met his. “You seem to have behaved.” The eyes softened. “Perhaps you have learned. I think it’s time you showed us.” With a smile, Lucius waved his wand, and Blaise could feel the device fall away. Lucius’s hand went to his shoulder, and he was guided to a structure against one wall that he was very familiar with after six months with these two men. It was a large wooden X with the Malfoy coat of arms at the centre, and each limb of the structure shaped like a body in varying stages of pain or ecstasy.

Blaise still didn’t much like being whipped, but he knew they enjoyed doing it to him, and afterwards they were always especially tender to him, which he always adored. He took a deep breath as Lucius began to fasten his arms and legs to it, knowing what would come next. He knew he was tensing, but he couldn’t help it. He had always hated pain and he knew without a doubt, that this would hurt.

A hand stroked down his back. “Relax, pet,” Severus whispered in his ear.

Blaise let Severus’s words wash over him, relaxing and calming him. He didn’t even realize that Lucius had moved away until he felt him return, and heard him hand Severus something. His hair was swept up and forward over his shoulder, and he tensed again, knowing the blow would come soon, and that there was nothing he could do about it.

However, if there was one thing Blaise had learned in the last few months, it was that there was nothing he could do to prepare for that first strike. There was a hard, fast lash across his shoulder. The sting spreading over his skin telling him Lucius was using a flogger on him, and it drew a gasp from him. It was followed quickly by a lash from the other side, a different tempo and momentum…they were going to whip him together. He whimpered, and tightened his hands on the bonds keeping him in place.

After that, the blows came fast, giving Blaise no time to recover between them. He shuddered between them, his back, arse and legs burning as the blows continued. His whimpers progressed to cries, then screams as they continued, seemingly unaffected by how he was reacting.

Then it was over. He was barely conscious of the hands releasing him from his bonds, only that they were there, and he wanted them closer. He curled into the body holding him and whimpered again.

“Such a good pet. Are you ready for your reward?” It was a rhetorical question, and had Blaise been more conscious, he would have known that, but in his current state, all he could think to do was nod.

Severus was leading him to the bed, then pulled him down so that he was straddling his hips, and pulled him into a kiss, which Blaise let himself drown in, moaning softly as they kissed. At some point, Severus had removed his clothes, and the feeling of their skin pressed together made Blaise want to kiss and suck, touch and taste. It was all so overwhelming.

He could hear Lucius moving behind them, then felt a hand settle on the small of his back. “Settle, pet. I need to remove the plug.” Blaise stilled immediately, his eyes shifting up to meet Severus’s gaze. He was smiling in the way he did only with those he truly cared for. An extremely small circle, and Blaise was pleased to be counted among them. He shifted enough to kiss him, then gasped against his lips as he felt the plug shift and shrink within him. It was pulled out, and left him feeling so _empty_. He had to bite his tongue not to beg, but his eyes likely spoke eloquently on his behalf to Severus, as the man pulled him into another kiss.

Fingers slipped inside him for a moment, and cool slickness filled him. Then there were hands on his hips, guiding him, and a cock sliding into him, and he arched and moaned as he was filled. But it wasn’t enough. Soon enough, he could feel Lucius’s fingers inside him once more, testing him, stretching him, slicking him up, and then a second cock began to push into him. Blaise grimaced at the burn. Even with the plug in him all weekend, it still hadn’t been quite enough, and he shivered against Severus as the two cocks pushed into him.

Hands stroked and petted him as he calmed. He wanted to tell them how amazing it felt, to be fully theirs, but even if he’d had control of his faculties at the moment, he wouldn’t have been allowed to speak. Instead, his body spoke for him, moving and shifting between them as they began to shift inside him. The two men kissed each other over his shoulder, then began to fuck him harder, Severus already tensing with each thrust, obviously trying to hold back as long as possible. Blaise looked up at him, wanting to see him as he let go.

Severus pulled Blaise into another kiss, his fingers tangling in his hair as he moaned and shuddered beneath him, pressing up into him as he came. Then Lucius’s fingers were in his hair, pulling back his head so that he could taste Blaise as well, thrusting faster now that Severus had come, biting harshly into the soft lips. His fingers moved around Blaise’s cock and stroked him harshly with each thrust. Soon Blaise shuddered, keening softly into his mouth as he came across Severus’s stomach and Lucius’s fingers. Then Lucius’s hand moved from Blaise’s cock to his hips, and with a few more thrusts, he groaned out his completion.

For a moment, they just huddled together, trying to regain their breath, then Lucius pulled away, drawing a hiss from Blaise, and Severus shifted so that Blaise was settled at his side. He began to stroke Blaise’s hair. “Beautiful pet. You will stay this time?” he asked, as Blaise felt a cleaning spell sweep over him. He nodded, meeting Severus’s eyes as Lucius settled on Severus’s other side, his arms going around Severus’s waist. “Good pet,” Severus said with a smile.

Blaise returned the smile, no longer feeling empty. He was wanted. They wanted him. And that was all he needed.


End file.
